


Stay With Him

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Louis [Twdg] x my male ocs stuff 💙♡ [7]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate first kiss between them, Angst, Based on fanarts I saw, Caring, Crying, Cuddling, Gentleness, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Inspired by Fanart, Inspired by Music, Interracial Relationship, Kissing, Louis cares about him, Louis does really love him and tries to show that to Rai, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Pining, References to Depression, Referencing sadness, Sad, Scars, Talking, Tears, That there's someone who does care for him, Touching, Warm, a bit angsty [although it's alright in the end], and a lonely feeling in him, hurting inside!Rai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24099229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: 'I feel the pain. Broken hearts they all feel the same. And I don't want to be all alone. Just pull me apart. Take me away. Tell me it's all gonna be ok. I wanna feel like I'm still alive. But I'm dead inside. And all I know is I keep on waiting. My mind's running and my heart beats racing. I'm not the same since your heart gave out on me, on me. Just pull me apart. Take me away. Tell me it's all gonna be ok. I wanna feel like I'm still alive. But I'm dead inside.'Rai is falling apart and hurting inside, with inner sadness, during these long nights. At least he has Louis though, who shows Rai that he loves and cares about him.
Relationships: Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running) & Original Male Character(s), Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Louis [Twdg] x my male ocs stuff 💙♡ [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710826





	Stay With Him

**Author's Note:**

> 'I'm asleep and all I dream of is waking to you. Tell me that you will listen. Your touch is what I'm missin'. And the more I hide I realize I'm slowly losing you. Comatose. I'll never wake up without an overdose of you. I don't wanna live. I don't wanna breathe. Unless I feel you next to me. You take the pain I feel. (Wakin' up to you never felt so real). I don't wanna sleep. I don't wanna dream. Cause my dreams don't comfort me. The way you make me feel. (Wakin' up to you never felt so real). I hate livin' without you. Dead wrong to ever doubt you. But my demons lay in waiting. Tempting me away. Oh how I adore you. Oh how I thirst for you. Oh how I need you. Comatose. I'll never wake up without an overdose of you. I don't wanna live. I don't wanna breathe. Unless I feel you next to me. You take the pain I feel. (Wakin' up to you never felt so real). I don't wanna sleep. I don't wanna dream. Cause my dreams don't comfort me. The way you make me feel. (Wakin' up to you never felt so real). Comatose. I'll never wake without an overdose of you. I don't wanna live. I don't wanna breathe. Unless I feel you next to me. You take the pain I feel. (Wakin' up to you never felt so real). I don't wanna sleep. I don't wanna dream. Cause my dreams don't comfort me. The way you make me feel. (Wakin' up to you never felt so real). Oh how I adore you. Wakin' up to you never felt so real. Oh how I thirst for you. Wakin' up to you never felt so real. Oh how I adore you. The way you make me feel. Wakin' up to you never felt so real.' 💜

It's night, dark and cold out there again. That moonlight shined down, Illuminating everything in a dim lighting. There was a nice silence, mixed in with a chilly breeze outside. It was almost peaceful, very calm and so quiet. 

Rai was trying to distance himself from the others, especially Louis and Clementine. Although he can't with him. 

He was with that other male right now, in this room again. He was lying on the ground, on his back. With blankets and pillows surrounding him. He was staring at the ceiling, lost in thought. 

That comforted him slightly, this warm softness. He had needed that. He was listening to this soft music that was played. Since Louis had insisted that he would play it for him. Rai recognized it as the song that Louis knew from his past 'I'm not afraid', it was calming and he was loving it, secretly. 

It kept him at peace. His mind faded away from what he felt. 

Rai had so many emotions and feelings that it was hurting him inside. He was lonely, honestly. He feels so sad and very depressed. He felt like he was gonna fall apart, in that inner sadness in him, during these long nights. It seemed like it anyway. 

But he keeps all of that a secret. Not wanting to worry anyone. Especially Louis. Because he cared about him. He wondered if he did too. 

He was thinking, deep in his thoughts. 

Until he heard nothing, from this music no longer playing. He watched as Louis walked over to him. 

There's lit candles that surround them, especially around the piano, and this silence that was between them. It's peaceful, in a way. 

Louis gets closer to him, getting on top of Rai. He pinned him down onto that ground, keeping Rai under him. 

It seemed like Rai didn't mind it. 

Rai lets him do that. He stared at him, silently, into Louis's eyes. 

Louis breathed quietly. He also had his stare on him, deeply, into Rai's eyes. 

These blue eyes that he loved. Although he knows behind those eyes is pain, that Rai was suffering in silence and he won't let it happen anymore. 

"I know that you're hurting. But you're not alone. I'm here. I will be there for you, always. I won't leave you. Not now, not ever. So please stay alive for me. Stay with me." He kept his eyes on him. "I don't want to live this life, not without you." he said to Rai. He meant it. 

Rai heard him. He was about to cry now. He felt loved again, finally. 

Louis listened to Rai's heartbeat and silent breathing. He still eyed him. He gripped Rai's arm, in a gentle way. 

He stares at Rai's wrist, noticing fading scars from when Rai hurt himself, from cutting. Which was crimson red on his white skin earlier. 

"..I care about you." Louis said

"I know." Rai said to him, after he nodded at that. He cried in a silent way, tears falling down, quieter than usual. At least he wasn't alone anymore. 

Louis gave him a hug, comforting Rai. After awhile it seemed, he was pulling away for just a second, to do something. 

"Rai..I love you.." Louis told him, whispering it, kissing gently on that pale scarred skin on the wrist of this other male's. 

Rai noticed that and his heart was beating a bit more after this. "..Louis, I love you too." It was also whispered. He had a slight smile again now, sadly yet warmly. 

Louis smiled, his eyes softened. He leaned down, over him and he kissed Rai. On his lips, with gentleness. 

Rai hummed softly, kissing him as well. 

After that, they both pull away from that kiss. 

Louis lays down with him. He pulled Rai over to him, a bit closer. 

Rai stayed there with Louis, he also wrapped his arms around him, tightly. He was holding onto him. 

Louis holds Rai close, in his own arms. 

They cuddled, nuzzled against each other, staying. Both guys are taking in one another's scents and warmth. 

Both of them stay like that for awhile now, feeling better and resting peacefully for the rest of this night. 

**Author's Note:**

> 💙♡


End file.
